Habanero
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = GTA IV None |modelsets = |modelname = habanero |handlingname = HABANERO |textlabelname = HABANRO |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Emperor Habanero is a four-door mid-size crossover SUV found in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Habanero appears to be based primarily on the (a rebadge of the Japanese ), but it is slightly bulkier and sits lower to the ground, resembling the . The wheels resemble the design on the hybrid version of the former (RX 400h). Noticeable differences from the Lexus are front turn signal location (bottom edge as opposed to top corners), rear license plate location (bumper as opposed to trunk lid), and tail-lamps (red as opposed to silver). It may have the tail lights reassembling 's tail lights. The interior of the vehicle bears a likeness to that of an Imponte DF8-90. The Habanero is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Habanero assumes the same design as in GTA IV, but the rear quarter window is no longer kinked upwards as on the Lexus, but rather straightened as on the Venza. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Habanero is powered by a numb-feeling Inline-4 with a modeled Turbocharger, paired to a 5 speed gearbox in an front engine, all wheel drive (50% front, 50% rear) configuration. Borrowing its specifications from the Lexus RX, the Habanero focuses more on stability and luxury rather than performance, leaving acceleration below average, with a decent top speed. Although it sports an AWD configuration, off-roading in this vehicle leaves much to be desired, as sliding and spin-outs are common, and the ground clearance is minimal at best. Braking is below average, due in part to constant front wheel lockup. Handling at high speeds is fair, though the suspension does not perform as well as what would be expected. At slow speeds, it's far too soft leading to body roll, while at high speeds it is far too firm and unforgiving. Its durability also has much to be desired from a vehicle of its size, and the engine will begin smoking after about three to five severe frontal crashes. With this said, the Habanero is one of the least desirable vehicles to drive in GTA IV. It lacks the durability of trucks and certain other SUVs, as well as the speed of any sedan or two-door. The GTA IV rendition shares the sound with the Minivan. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Again, the Habanero performs the same as in GTA IV, having almost the same performance. Top speed and handling is slighty increased, but it is still outclassed by most AWD vehicles and resistance is the same. The player may notice that the Habanero is fitted with a modeled Turbocharger by default. This also applies to the Seminole, Huntley S and Dubsta 6x6. Note that this will not affect performance, and is purely cosmetic, unless the player purchases a Turbo modification at Los Santos Customs. The GTA V rendition shares the sound with the Issi. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Habanero-GTAV-RSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Habanero-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Habanero on the Rockstar Games Social Club. SSASA-GTAO-Habenaro.png|The Habanero on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can be mostly seen in Algonquin and Alderney. *There is a Habanero that usually spawns on Munsee Avenue. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Occasionally spawns driving around in Los Santos. *Very common within the borders of Rockford Hills, Backlot City and Portola Drive during office hours. *Occasionally spawns around Legion Square and Pillbox Hill during office hours. *Commonly spawns driving around Davis and Strawberry. *Rarely spawns around Los Santos Internation Airport and Little Seoul. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Enhanced version *Available for purchase for $42,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos as part of the After Hours continuation. Trivia General * A Habanero is a type of chili, in fact, the name might be inspired by the , also a crossover SUV, since it is also a type of chili pepper. The Rocoto and the Serrano, two other SUVs in the game, are also named after peppers. * The default radio stations in the Habanero are: **'GTA IV': The Classics 104.1, Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM. **'Episodes from Liberty City': Vice City FM or Self-Actualization FM. **'GTA V': Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * If the boot of the Habanero falls off, the rear lights will still work regardless. This is most likely a glitch. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Some Habaneros can be seen in the TV show "Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce". References Navigation }}de:Habanero es:Habanero fi:Habanero fr:Habanero pl:Habanero pt:Habanero Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Emperor Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles